Higher Than Me (KaDi)
by ChaKaJja13
Summary: /Hingga sampai kapanpun, Kyungsoo tidak akan mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman di dalam hati Jongin./KaiSoo for Kai x Kyungsoo/GS!Kyungsoo/
_**Higher Than Me**_

 _ **Author: ChaKaJja13**_

 _ **Main: KaiSoo**_

 _ **Genre: Rate T, Family, Genderbender, Hurt**_

.

.

.

.

Don't Bash. No flame

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Hingga sampai kapanpun, Kyungsoo tak akan pernah mendapat tempat yang nyaman di dalam hati Jongin.

.

.

.

.

 _ ***Happy Reading***_

.

.

.

.

"Eomma?"

Kyungsoo, perempuan bermata bulat itu nampak pasrah dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lelaki yang kini duduk di depannya. Ini sungguh diluar bayangannya, bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang selama ini ia hindari. Namun ia tahu, selama apapun ia bersembunyi, Tuhan pasti akan mempertemukan mereka.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas, tak bisa membuat orang dihadapannya terus menunggunya menjawab.

"Usianya lima tahun." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Lelaki di depannya terkejut. Seperti dugaannya. Terlihat jengah kala tak mendapat jawaban apa yang ia inginkan.

"Dia... putriku kan?"

"Namanya Insoo,"

Jongin menggeram lirih. Itu bukan jawaban. Yang di dengarnya dari mulut Kyungsoo bukanlah jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan marah yang tertahan. Jongin, lelaki itu tahu ia tak mungkin berteriak pada wanita didepannya mengingat dimana mereka berada saat ini. Di tengah ramainya rumah makan siap saji yang cukup padat di siang hari dengan menu andalan yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Aku cukup sadar dengan siapa diriku." Ungkap Kyungsoo. Tersenyum dengan manis pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Jongin menyerah, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berubah. Ia tahu wanita ini tidak akan bercerita banyak jika ia tidak bertanya lebih. Maka ia yang harus bertanya lebih dalam jika ia memang ingin tahu lebih,

"Dimana kalian tinggal?" Tanya Jongin _to the point_.

Kyungsoo kembali tak langsung menjawab. Menoleh ke arah lain, dimana ada seorang gadis kecil dengan kuncir berwarna merah di area bermain anak-anak sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Jongin bisa melihat itu. Bagaimana ia seperti bercermin pada gadis kecil itu. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Kyungsoo yang ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Di sebuah apartment sederhana. Namun sudah cukup besar untuk kami berdua." Jawab Kyungsoo, kembali menghadap Jongin yang juga menatapnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar,

"Berdua? Lalu, ibu dan kakakmu?" Jongin kembali terkejut. Dan jangan katakan jika Kyungsoo...

Dengan senyum, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Aku pergi dari rumah. Karena mereka yang menginginkan itu,"

 _'Sial! Bagaimana mungkin perempuan gila ini masih bisa tersenyum!'_ Batin Jongin. Wajahnya mulai kaku.

"Kyungsoo, aku-"

"Aku pantas mendapatkan itu," sela Kyungsoo tanpa peduli apa yang akan Jongin katakan.

Jongin diam. Tak tahu apa lagi yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini. Ia beranggapan jika Kyungsoo tak ingin mendengar apapun yang akan diucapkannya. Ia hanya memandang sekelilingnya, berusaha tidak melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum-manis-memperhatikan tingkah lucu putrinya disana.

Tak ada lagi yang berniat mengambil suara hingga Kyungsoo duduk tegap kala Insoo berlari kecil ke arah mejanya bersama Jongin. Jongin? Tentu saja lelaki itu masih disana, hanya saja tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

"Aku lapar." Insoo berucap manja setelah berdiri di tepi meja.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sedikit memperhatikan lelaki di hadapannya yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Insoo.

"Nasi dan ayamnya sudah dingin. Kau ingin yang baru?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Insoo.

Insoo mengintip keatas meja tinggi dan bulat, dimana ada seporsi nasi dan juga ayam goreng disana. Itu adalah menu favoritnya disini.

Insoo menggeleng, "Tapi aku tidak mau nasinya~" tawar Insoo pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah..." Kyungsoo berucap pasrah. Selera putrinya dengan ayam cukup bisa dibilang berlebihan. Persis seperti lelaki di depannya ini.

Insoo tersenyum lebar dan berlonjak.

Dan mari kita mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Insoo yang telah berhasil membawa kesadaran Jongin kembali karena suara benturan sepatu kecilnya dengan lantai disana.

Jongin mulai memberanikan diri menoleh pada apa yang berada di depannya saat ini. Itu putrinya. Separuh dari dirinya ada disana, di dalam tubuh kecil berbalut dress berwarna _baby pink_.

"Duduklah disini~"

Hingga suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Menatap tak percaya kala tangan-yang dianggapnya-rapuh itu mampu mengangkat seluruh berat badan gadis kecil itu untuk naik ke atas kursi tepat disebelah kirinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo dulu tak cukup kuat hanya untuk mengangkat salah satu kursi dikelasnya(jika saja itu terjadi). Dan sekarang? Dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat tubuh Insoo. Dalam hati ia terkagum, Kyungsoo yang dulunya adalah gadis muda dengan segala tingkah konyolnya dan seluruh ke-cerobohannya(yang juga menjadi salah satu penyebab utama adanya Insoo), kini telah berubah menjadi seorang ibu dengan segala kasih sayang dan kelembutannya, menjadi ibu dari putrinya.

"Aa~ buka mulutmu," Ucap Kyungsoo, mulai menyuapi Insoo dengan sesendok nasi dan ayam.

"Aku tidak mau nasinya, eomma.." Insoo merengek, memasang wajah memelas yang sampai kapanpun tak bisa Kyungsoo tolak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. Rencananya gagal, membohongi Insoo dengan menyelipkan sedikit nasi di atas sendok.

"Baiklah, makan dengan pelan." Kyungsoo menyerahkan satu paha ayam kepada Insoo. Dan gadis kecil itu, segera menerimanya dengan senang hati, mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lebar sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Dan Jongin, tertegun memperhatikan setiap inchi dari wajah gadis kecil di depannya. Tak percaya ia bisa melihat Insoo sedekat ini. Hingga ia menyadari, terlalu banyak bagian dari dirinya yang ia turunkan pada Insoo.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin memberanikan diri. Masih menatap lekat gadis kecil itu.

Insoo menatap ragu Kyungsoo, lalu beralih kepada Jongin, "Do Insoo." Jawabnya dengan nada lirih.

"Do-In-Soo?" Tanya Jongin menuntut. Mengulangi jawaban Insoo, ingin ia tujukan pada Kyungsoo namun matanya tak bisa beralih sedikitpun dari Insoo, curiga dengan marga putrinya, itu bukan marga siapapun. Hingga gadis kecil itu merasa tak nyaman atas tatapan Jongin.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab. Ia sudah merasakan Insoo yang beringsut dan memeluk erat lengannya, hingga tangan kecil itu meremas kuat paha ayam di tangan kanannya dan menyebabkan remahan kecil terjatuh di atas bajunya.

"Eomma~" terdengar jelas nada bergetar dari suara kecil Insoo yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengan ibunya.

Kyungsoo menyadari itu, dengan cepat ia melepas tangan Insoo yang berkeringat dingin dan segera membawa putri kecilnya ke pangkuannya. Mencium sayang kedua pipi gadis kecilnya, mengusap bulir keringat di dahinya dan berbisik mengatakan jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Insoo tak terbiasa dengan orang asing." Ungkap Kyungsoo. Sedikit terselip perasaan bersalah saat melihat raut kecewa di wajah Jongin.

"Orang asing," gumam Jongin. Terus menatap Insoo dengan pandangan penuh arti.

 _'Bahkan seharusnya gadis kecil itu sekarang bertingkah manja padanya seperti yang anak-anak lain lakukan pada ayahnya!'_

Pikiran jahatnya berbisik. Ingin rasanya Jongin berteriak. Jelas ia merasa iri melihat gadis kecil yang dengan nyaman berlindung pada Kyungsoo. Bukankah mereka berdua yang menyebabkan Insoo ada? Lalu kenapa hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa memilikinya?

Insoo mencuri pandang Jongin diam-diam," Eomma, siapa ahjussi itu?"

"Apa Insoo takut?"

"Eum." Jawab Insoo dengan anggukan kecil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Dia teman eomma saat kuliah . Jadi, Insoo tidak perlu takut," mengusap badan kecil Insoo dengan sayang, "Perkenalkan dirimu,"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Beralih memperhatikan Insoo, menunggu suara gadis kecil itu. Jongin tahu gadis kecil itu ketakutan karena sadar dirinya sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

Insoo memandang Jongin, "Do Insoo imnida~"

Senyum Jongin melebur, seolah seluruh bebannya terangkat mendengar suara itu, suara kecil dan halus dari gadis kecilnya. Jongin akan menyimpannya baik-baik, bersama kenangan indah dan menyenangkan bersama perempuan yang telah melahirkan putrinya.

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya, "Kim Jongin imnida. Senang bisa melihatmu Insoo,"

"Jongin ahjussi," panggil Insoo dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut, "Ahjussi?"

"Boleh kan eomma?" Tanya Insoo meminta persetujuan pada ibunya.

Kyungsoo menatap sendu sepasang mata kecil di depannya, _'Tidak, sayang.. Seharusnya kau memanggilnya appa,'_

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Awalnya ia hanya berniat makan siang di rumah makan favoritnya seorang diri setelah cukup lama ia tidak mengunjungi tempat itu hampir tiga bulan. Kenyataannya, justru Jongin tidak memasukkan sesuap nasi pun ke dalam mulutnya hingga membiarkan jam makan siangnya terlewat begitu saja.

Perlahan membuka laci pada meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya, menemukan sebingkai foto, dari mereka berlima, ada Kyungsoo dan dirinya disana, tersenyum lebar tanpa beban, "Kau membuat kita memiliki hubungan, Kyung."

"Dari sekian orang yang tidak kuinginkan di dalam hidupku. Kau ada disana," Gumam Jongin. Sungguh bukan Kyungsoo yang ia inginkan sebagai tujuannya, Jongin menerima Kyungsoo hanya sebagai teman baik. Bukan seseorang yang akan ia nikahi dan menjadi ibu bagi anak-anaknya nanti.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

"Jongin? Kau tidak makan malam, sayang?" Nampak seorang wanita paruh baya mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Jongin.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jongin menjawab dengan enggan.

Heechul, perempuan yang masih terlihat cantik meski usianya sudah tidak muda itu perlahan memasuki kamar Jongin. "Kau ada masalah? Kau bisa mengatakannya pada eomma,"

Jongin yang melihat ibunya berjalan mendekat segera menyelipkan bingkai foto ke dalam bantal tidurnya.

"Tidak, eomma." Dengan susah payah Jongin menetralkan suaranya,

"Sungguh?"

Jongin nampak ragu, tidak mudah menyembunyikan apapun dari ibunya meski ia tidak memiliki ikatan darah sedikitpun.

"Sungguh, eomma. Aku tidak berbohong," jawab Jongin meyakinkan-lebih tepatnya meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri jika ia berhasil meyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibunya kali ini.

Heechul tersenyum penuh arti. "Iya. Eomma percaya kau 'tidak berbohong'."

Jongin menangkap itu, ketika dengan lembut Heechul mengusap kepalanya. Jongin hanya mampu berdoa agar Kyungsoo dan Insoo selalu terlindungi dari 'tangan' ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taemin seonsaengnim!" Insoo berlari dengan riang meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakangnya, tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Insoo.

"Selamat pagi Insoo-yah.." balas Taemin dengan senyum manisnya, salah satu guru di sekolah Insoo, "Selamat pagi, Nyonya Do.." tak lupa ia membungkuk memberi salam melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo yang juga membungkuk dan tersenyum

"Selamat pagi, Seonsaengnim." Balas Insoo bersemangat, tentu saja, karena hari ini ia akan ada pelajaran menggambar, salah satu pelajaran yang paling disukai oleh Insoo.

"Ayo masuk Insoo, semua temanmu sudah di dalam." Ajak Taemin dan mulai menggandeng tangan Insoo, menunggu salah satu murid kesayangannya berpamitan kepada ibunya sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Tapi Insoo tidak terlambat kan?"

Taemin menggeleng, "Tidak, Insoo anak pintar. Jadi tidak terlambat,"

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Insoo, merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi putri kecilnya, "Cepat masuk dan jangan nakal, eomma harus bekerja."

"Ne!" Sahut Insoo dengan semangat.

"Boleh aku titip Insoo? Aku akan menjemputnya nanti siang." Tak lupa Kyungsoo berpesan pada guru Insoo, seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo akan selalu menjemput Insoo di jam pulang sekolahnya di sela-sela jam kerjanya.

"Tentu Nyonya Do,"

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Kyungsoo berpikir jika pertemuannya dengan Jongin minggu lalu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Ada perasaan senang ia tidak melihat lelaki itu lagi setelah terakhir kali pagi itu di halte bus untuk mengantar Insoo ke sekolah, karena itu berarti Jongin tidak akan mengambil Insoo dari hidupnya. Namun juga ada perasaan sedih mengingat Jongin tidak berniat menemui Insoo lagi setelahnya. Satu yang Kyungsoo tangkap, Jongin tidak menginginkan Insoo.

Tapi semua yang dipikirkannya menguap ke udara hanya karena lelaki yang beberapa hari ini mengusik pikirannya sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartmentnya sepagi ini.

"Aku-" Jongin menggantungkan ucapannya, menyadari jika percakapan mereka tidak lagi semudah dulu.

"Ada apa?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Tubuh dan hatinya yang ingin kemari, tapi otaknya menolak keras agar tidak datang kemari-tidak ingin peduli dengan kehidupan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa datang sepagi ini?"

Suara itu. Betapa keras Jongin ingin memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia merindukannya, beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka pernah menjadi teman, dan beberapa tahun yang lalu juga mereka akhirnya berpisah setelah 'malam itu' . Kyungsoo yang selalu ada untuknya, kyungsoo juga yang selalu membantunya. Namun Kyungsoo juga yang tak ia inginkan mengambil bagian di dalam hidupnya, di dalam hatinya sampai kapanpun. Jongin hanya menyayangi Kyungsoo, bukan mencintai.

"Aku ingin mengantar Insoo ke sekolah," jawab Jongin tanpa intonasi.

Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum, "Kau tak perlu datang sepagi ini. Tapi sayangnya, hari ini sekolahnya sedang libur."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanya Jongin,

Nampak sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dia masih tertidur di kamarnya."

"..."

"Kau bisa pulang jika ingin. Tapi kau bisa masuk sebentar jika-" ucap Kyungsoo saat Jongin tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Aku ingin menunggunya hingga bangun." Jawab Jongin, bahkan ia melupakan sebuah senyum untuk Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kau bisa masuk jika kau mau-"

Kyungsoo tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Jongin dengan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sudah terbuka lebar dan melepas sepasang sepatunya.

"Aku sedang menyeduh teh. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku pada gadis kecil bermata sayu, sedang berdiri di depan satu-satunya kamar di rumah kecil itu.

Insoo belum membuka mata sepenuhnya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mengenali sosok yang berdiri menatapnya, "Eomma?"

Tak ada sahutan dari ibunya saat paman yang ditemuinya satu minggu lalu, sudah ada di dalam rumahnya sepagi ini, dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "Hikss.. hikss.. eomma~"

Jongin berhenti, menyentuh rasa nyeri yang mulai datang di dadanya. Putrinya, itu putri kecilnya yang mulai menangis karena takut padanya.

 _Orang asing_

Jongin kembali mengingat kata-kata itu.

"Insoo? Sayang? Kenapa menangis, hm?" Kyungsoo berlari dari dapur dan mendekap erat tubuh kecil Insoo.

"Eomma? Kenapa ahjussi ada di rumah Insoo?" Bisik Insoo di dalam dekapan ibunya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kenapa tidak Insoo tanyakan sendiri, hm?"

"Shireo.." Insoo yang sempat mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik Jongin-yang masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya, kini kembali memeluk erat ibunya, mengubur wajahnya pada tubuh hangat Kyungso.

"Jongin ahjussi ingin bertemu Insoo. Apa Insoo tidak mau menemui Jongin ahjussi?" Kyungsoo mencoba membujuk putrinya, ia hanya ingin Jongin bisa mengenal putrinya begitupun Insoo yang bisa melihat ayahnya.

"Tidak mau, eomma.." Insoo kembali menggeleng,

"Jongin ahjussi bisa sedih, sayang~" Kyungsoo memasang wajah memohon. Karena bagaimana pun Insoo harus bisa melihat ayahnya, memiliki kenangan kecil bersama ayahnya, sebelum Insoo benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu ayahnya karena mungkin saja Jongin akan menikah dengan perempuan lain-yang tidak akan mudah menerima siapa Insoo.

"Sekarang Insoo harus mandi. Lalu menemui Jongin ahjussi, aratji?"Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Insoo, Kyungsoo mulai menggendong Insoo masuk ke dalam kamar karena ia tahu gadis kecilnya akan menurut padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, ia bisa saja menertawakan keterkejutan yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh perempuan paruh baya yang duduk dengan angkuh di depannya, dengan stelan dress mahal miliknya. Tapi Kyungsoo bukan orang seperti itu. Bagaimana 'ibunya' dulu merawatnya, untuk selalu berbuat baik meski ia dijatuhkan sekalipun.

"Anda tidak buta, Nyonya Kim. Semua bagian dari Jongin terlihat jelas di tubuh putrinya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri melirik Insoo yang duduk diam tak jauh darinya-terlalu sibuk dengan lego di tangannya. Namun ada perasaan lain yang harus ia tutupi sejak ia mendengar perempuan di depannya ini menyebutkan namanya pertama kali dan berdiri dengan sombong di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau perempuan licik."Heechul kembali memasang sifat angkuhnya, menatap remeh pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ini masih satu bulan sejak ia bertemu Jongin setelah lima tahun mereka berpisah, tapi Kim Heechul sudah tahu dengan cepat apa hubungan antara Jongin, Insoo dan dirinya.

"Aku tidak selicik anda, Nyonya. Aku bukan orang yang tergila-gila harta, yang menganggap satu-satunya kebahagiaan adalah kekayaan."

"Jauhi Jongin!" Heechul menaikkan nadanya untuk menutupi kebenaran akan dirinya dari kalimat yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Aku tidak akan menjauhi Jongin," _-karena kami tidak pernah sedekat yang kau bayangkan._ Sambung Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Jangan pernah menyesal jika aku menjauhkanmu dengan caraku sendiri."

"Anda akan selalu menang dengan cara anda sendiri, Nyonya. Tapi aku percaya, anda tidak akan mendapatkan apapun nantinya," Kyungsoo bukanlah membalas ancaman yang diberikan oleh Heechul, ia hanya mengingatkan sebelum semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak terlalu peduli jika Heechul akan menyesal telah melakukan ini padanya atau justru menyingkirkannya sejauh mungkin setelah tahu siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma senang bisa melihatmu disini," sapaan Heechul di meja makan kali ini lebih terdengar bagai sindiran di telinga Jongin.

Jongin hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil. Ia berada di meja makan pagi ini hanya sebagai ritual, tidak ingin terlalu mencolok jika pikirannya sedang kacau akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa kau ada masalah di kantor, Jongin?" Tanya Heechul, berusaha mengorek informasi dari putranya. Berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun, seolah apa yang ia lakukan kemarin siang bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin tegas, menutupi kegugupannya.

Heechul tersenyum miring, memperhatikan cara makan Jongin yang sedikit aneh, "Semua sudah selesai, Jongin."

Jongin menegang. Ia hampir menelan seluruh makanan di mulutnya karena terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan ibunya. Dan firasat buruk mulai membuat tubuhnya dingin.

"Jika masalahmu dari perempuan itu, kau tidak perlu memikirkan wanita itu lagi," sambung Heechul.

Bukan hanya Jongin, bahkan Taemin-kakak perempuan Jongin ikut merasakan hal buruk yang mungkin sudah dilakukan ibunya.

"Dia, tidak ada urusannya denganku." Jongin berusaha setenang mungkin, lalu menjawab dengan nada dingin-yang ia buat dengan susah payah. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kulitnya. Ibunya, ibunya sudah 'menyentuh' Kyungsoo.

"Baguslah, karena kau tidak membutuhkan perempuan seperti itu dihidupmu. Dan-"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Dengan cepat Taemin memotong kalimat ibunya.

Jongin hanya diam bahkan ketika suara kakak perempuannya mulai ikut campur. Bukan Jongin tidak ingin membela ataupun melindungi Kyungsoo dari tangan ibunya, Jongin bisa melakukan itu, tapi ia terlalu takut jika ia akan terikat lebih jauh dengan hidup Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Taemin." Jawab Heechul dengan nada sinisnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perempuan itu?"Taemin mendengus, melirik Jongin yang tidak menanggapi apapun.

"Diamlah Taemin!" Emosi Heechul tersulut.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Noona! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin mengeluarkan suara mendengar Taemin yang menggebrak meja makan dengan kasar, ia tidak ingin membahas ini lebih jauh lagi, meskipun ia merasakan rasa khawatir atas keadaan Kyungsoo dan Insoo saat ini.

"Oh Tuhan~ bagaimana bisa aku tumbuh dengan orang-orang seperti kalian?" Keluh Taemin, tak habis pikir atas sifat ibu dan adik laki-lakinya. Ia tahu siapa perempuan yang dimaksud ibunya. Jongin sudah menceritakan semua padanya dua hari yang lalu meski Jongin tak mau menyebut nama perempuan itu.

"Jaga bicaramu!"Desis Jongin.

"Jaga bicaraku? Lalu apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Taemin seolah tidak terima atas perlakuan Heechul dan Jongin pada perempuan 'itu' meski Taemin tidak mengenalnya.

"Taemin!"

"Kau! Menyingkirkan perempuan itu karena dia miskin? Lalu apa bedanya denganku dan Jongin?" Taemin seolah murka, dengan wajahnya yang memerah ia mulai mengungkit bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di rumah besar milik Choi Siwon, "Bukankah kami juga anak-anak miskin? Anak-anak yang kau pungut dari panti asuhan!"

Mengabaikan reaksi dari Heechul dan Jongin, Taemin berlalu dengan cepat.

"Lee Taemin! Berhenti! Melangkah sekali lagi, aku mengusirmu!" Bentak Heechul tak kalah murka.

Taemin menoleh, memandang remeh pada perempuan yang telah ia panggil ibu selama belasan tahun itu menyebut marga miliknya, "Oh! Itu bagus! Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku memang bukan putrimu-Nyonya-Kim-Heechul."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC/END ?**_

.

.

 **-ChaKaJja13-**


End file.
